Joining of materials using a welding process is known. In addition, joining of dissimilar materials is also known. However, heretofore known processes for joining dissimilar materials, e.g. diffusion bonding, explosive bonding, friction welding, etc., have required costly fixtures and/or equipment to produce a suitable joint between the materials. In addition, conventional welding processes for joining dissimilar materials typically result in less than desirable joints due to interdiffusion between the dissimilar materials, excessive heat and/or melting occurring in at least one of the materials, brittle intermetallics and/or porosity at the interface between the dissimilar materials being joined, and the like. Therefore, an improved joining process for joining dissimilar materials would be desirable.